


you're doing just fine

by ahjusshi



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Himchan - Freeform, M/M, Short Drabble, Yongguk - Freeform, angst??? but not rlly not rlly like it's just soft????, babyz - Freeform, banghim, himchan reassures him, it's rlly soft, jibangguk, literally from private life, not edited, rare banghim, real life based events, soft, there's not a lot of banghim fics, yongguk was worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahjusshi/pseuds/ahjusshi
Summary: himchan was woken up to a worried yongguk





	you're doing just fine

**Author's Note:**

> adding to the rarity of banghim fics~   
> this was just an idea from like months ago and just quickly wrote a wip of it today :))) edited by me lmao so i probs missed some stuff, but i rlly like this soft banghim stuff so

Himchan woke up to a familiar ring of the tone, immediately groaning as he pushed his face closer into his pillow. He tried ignoring it, squeezing his eyes and letting the mattress surround his body a lot closer, but the annoying jiggle got to him. Sighing, he blindly searched for his phone, wondering who was calling him, even though he figured he knew.

Checking the time and groaning once more, he read 3:25 am, but still, he accepted the call and put it over his ear lazily.

Once the call connected, he could hear the soft breathing of his lover over the line. Himchan wondered if he should speak first, but barely got out, “Yongguk?”

“I don’t think I tell you this enough, Chan,” Yongguk spoke, stopping Himchan from continuing, and instead to listen, “but I love you.”

Himchan blinked, more awake than he was before. Yongguk wasn’t really one to be this blunt and Himchan was starting to get worried.

“Gguk, this is cute and all, but it’s 3am at night,” Himchan responds, “why are you still awake?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Yongguk responded as Himchan sat up on his bed and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes, “and I thought of you. And then, I started missing you, so I came to the dorm and now--”

“Wait, wait,” Himchan quickly interrupted, “you’re here? Right now?”

Himchan quickly shuffled off his bed, almost falling in the process, and ran to his window. Once he looked outside, he immediately made eye contact with Yongguk. He was wearing a hoodie and sweats with only slippers on his feet. His face was pink, his ears red, and his body was shivering.

“Yeah.” Yongguk waved, a tiny smile on his face at the sight of Himchan.

“Gguk,” Himchan whined, frowning down at the lightly dressed boy, “why didn’t you wear anything?”

“I kind of didn’t think about the weather.” Himchan saw Yongguk mouth, but clearly heard over the line. “I wanted to see you.”

“Wait right there,” Himchan said, holding out a finger to Yongguk, “I’ll come down, so wait.”

“Okay.” Yongguk softly whispered, before Himchan hung up.

Himchan, with one last look at Yongguk, speedily put on some sweatpants and grabbed two coats, one for him and one for Yongguk. He rushed out of his room, hurriedly putting on his shoes before dashing out of the house.

Once out of the dorm, Himchan looked around and spotted a smiling, and shivering, Yongguk squatted on the road. Himchan sighed, walking towards the male and handing the coat over to him.

“What’s that?”

“A coat,” Himchan answered.

Yongguk stood up, grabbing the coat with a thanks and put it on, Himchan following with his own.

After, the two boys stared at each other, and Himchan griminced at how cold Yongguk’s face looked.

“Why didn’t you come inside?” Himchan asked, hands brought up to cup Yongguk’s face to try to warm it up. “Your cheeks are pink, your ears are red, and your nose is like Rudolph's.”

Yongguk smiled, his own hands brought up to cover Himchan’s. “I didn’t want to intrude.”

“What are you saying?” Himchan scowled, letting Yongguk take his hands away from Yongguk’s face, and holds it in between them, “you’re acting like you haven’t ever lived here.”

Yongguk didn’t respond, only looking down at their hands, interlocking them.

“Yongguk--”

“I’m sorry,” Yongguk interrupted, “I’ll come inside next time.”

Himchan sighed, looking down at their interlocked fingers and squeezes, deciding to let the matter drop. “You better.”

“I’m sorry if I don’t appreciate you enough, Chan.”

“Shut up Bbang, I love you because you’re you,” Himchan reassured, “you show enough appreciation, okay?”

As Himchan waited for Yongguk to respond, he wondered what had happened for his boyfriend to feel this way. If only Himchan could show him how much Yongguk helped him.

“I’m sorry I don’t tell you I love you a lot.”

“Bbang,” Himchan whined in reply.

“Can I sleep here?”

“Of course you can,” Himchan said, bringing their locked hands to his lips, leaving a small kiss on Yongguk’s hand. “You’re always welcome, but before that…”

“What?”

“Don’t worry about not telling me ‘I love you’ or appreciating me enough, okay?” Himchan said, eyes on Yongguk’s, “because I know you love me through your actions and words that probably mean nothing to you, but mean the world to me.”

“Like what?” Yongguk asked back, his voice barely above a whisper.

Himchan hummed, a smile growing on his face as he looked away from Yongguk, as if he had to think about it. “When you assure me that it’s fine for me to eat? Or when you make sure I’m happy? And when you say my singing is as good as the others, when you made me feel confident of my body.—” Himchan smiled. “—You made me a lot more happy about myself and that means a lot to me, so don’t say that, okay?”

Himchan sighed, saddened that Yongguk didn’t know how much of a big impact he had on Himchan. “You’re doing just fine, Bbang.”

“I love you, Chan.” Yongguk responded after a while, letting go of Himchan’s hands, and instead, hugging him, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Gguk.” Himchan circled his own arms around Yongguk and squeezed him tight, digging his face into Yongguk’s neck.

“I missed you.” Yongguk said, “I’m sorry I’m so busy these days.”

“I missed you too.”

“And Himchan?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re an amazing person,” Yongguk began, his deep voice sending chills down Himchan’s body, “you alway try to include everyone whenever we’re doing something together as a group and you also take care of all of us really well.”

Himchan smiled, pulling away from Yongguk and cupping his face. “Thank you, Bbang.”

“I love you, Chan.” Himchan leaned forward, eyes on Yongguk’s, and kissed the older softly, lips on lips as Yongguk pushed them closer, hands held tightly to Himchan’s coat. They pulled apart and Himchan smiled.

“I love you too, Bbang, now c’mon, let’s go sleep.”

 

ziahyeol


End file.
